1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates methods, systems, and devices for packet reroute authorization based on one or more payload parameters embedded in, for example, a packet header or payload.
2. Background
Media production systems may require that changes in media content that is routed within a network to a specific destination be executed under critical timing constraints. The timing of the execution of a change in routing may be associated with timing data related to the content itself. Traditional media systems may have the timing data embedded in the digital stream along with the video and audio in a predetermined location so that network components locate and read the timing data and grant permission to switch the stream in accordance with the timing data. However, current routers or similar devices do not possess and system, method, or device to locate timing data in certain media systems.